


Softer than Pillows

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [44]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-01
Updated: 2008-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> #46 – Stuffed Animals (36 of 100)<br/>For <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://kayjayloves.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://kayjayloves.livejournal.com/"></a><b>kayjayloves</b>  ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softer than Pillows

What had possessed the other to drag him into Sungmin’s room on the one night that Min was away was beyond him, but the results were amazing, and as long as they remembered to cover up their tracks, all would be right with the world.

“I want you Eunhyukkie. We never get time to ourselves,” The elder stated matter-of-factly as he pushed the other up against the door, kissing him roughly.

Eunhyuk moaned in response, running his fingers over his lover’s muscled chest, grazing over nipples that were well on their way to being stiffened peaks beneath his shirt, his shirt that was completely in the younger’s opinion. So he removed it, delighting in ghosting hands or the sleek muscled revealed, adding his lips as he sucked on one peaked nipple and then the other.

Kangin moaned at the assault and pushed Eunhyuk away just enough to pull his shirt over his head, baring the younger to his sight as he tweaked a nipple happily. Eunhyuk was pushed to the bed, Sungmin’s bed, where he landed with a soft plop on top of piles of stuffed animals, and suddenly the younger understand the elder’s brand of crazy. Sungmin’s bed was amazingly comfortable; then further thoughts were cast aside as Kangin removed his pants, and then his own, and laid over him, crushing him into the pillow beings, rubbing their respective erections together with unmasked glee and lust. “It’s been too long Eunhyukkie. Too damn long.”

Then he felt a tongue on his ass, circling the ring of muscle a few times before thrusting In and out as Eunhyuk moaned, writhed, and pushed back against the hot muscle, wanting more. When the tongue left his hole, Eunhyuk whimpered, saddened by the loss, but his joined returned when something wonderful took its place, Kangin’s cock, pounding into him repeatedly, find the sweet spot and aiming for it again and again.

He came, no touch to his cock at all, not mindful of the substance landed, and his clenching around Kangin’s cock had the elder following suit, spilling into him with once last thrust and a grunt.

They left as soon as they were both able to walk again, unnoticed evidence left on Sungmin’s favorite pink bunny.


End file.
